Secrets
by Porcelain-Shadow
Summary: What would happen if Vicky Johnson, a regular girl with a small crush on a certain werewolf sees The Marauders whilst they are out on the full moon?


Secrets Be Told. Love Will Unfold.

XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter one. Sing a little song, have a little scare.

XOXOXOXOXO

What would happen if Vicky Johnson, a regular girl (with a small crush on… a certain werewolf (not that she knows about that tiny little fact)) sees The Marauders whilst they are out on the full moon?

XOXOXOXOXO

Vicky was walking in the forbidden forest (which by then no-one really considered forbidden), singing her favourite song, just before it happened…

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

She was singing so loudly, letting out all her emotions for a certain someone (cough Moony cough), that she didn't hear the rustling in the trees of two animagius trying desperately to keep their werewolf friend from tearing over there and ripping her to shreds…

_'Cos every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cos every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

James and Sirius, in animagius form, now stood in front of the struggling werewolf that, for the night, was Remus's form, trying desperately to keep him at bay…

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me right when I fall._

_'Cos every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_She swayed to the music and danced the night away…_

_'Cos every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Every time they tried to pull him away he would scratch them and throw them to the ground making them loose more of their decreasing strength…

_'Cos every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

Vicky stopped singing and slowly realized she was being followed.

She turned just as Remus, in werewolf form, escaped from his animagius friend's grasps behind the bushes and bounded towards her.

She opened her mouth to scream but no sound escaped her lips, now pale white from the shock that caused her entire face to turn pale.

The werewolf howled as it seemed like he prepared to launch himself onto her…

Vicky closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came…

She opened her eyes to see two beautiful brown eyes staring at her. She was so shocked that she barely noticed that those eyes belonged to a vicious creature that seemed to want to rip her to shreds only moments before…

She subconsciously noticed that in those mesmerising brown eyes were specks of a goldish-yellow…

She only knew one person with those eyes… Well… Actually she wasn't completely sure as she had only ever been that close to him once and even then it was only for a second, passing him (more like bumping into him, actually) in the corridor…

Anyway… Getting back to the moment at hand…

James and Sirius (still in animagius form) limped out of the bushes with a defeated look on their face, which moments later turned into one of awe…

The girl and the werewolf stood in the moonlight gazing at each other…

'Remus' stepped forward and looked further into her eyes… He seemed to be looking into the deepest parts of her soul…

Without realising it, she lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face and they were all surprised when the werewolf did not bite her. No. He did nothing of the sort…

He leant into her caressing hand and a low, puppy-like whine came from him…

Vicky whispered two words to the world before it all went black…

"I know…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waddya think? Update!!

\/


End file.
